Liongate
(Schwartz Dunkelheit de Lux)is an anti-hero and boss in the game Code of Princess. He is also a playable character that is unlocked by completing the Bonus Quest "Eclipse Calibur". Description Liongate is the toughest and most skilled leader in the Distron army. He is skilled in both swordsmanship, magic, and has the ability to wield a dark blade. His second-in-command is a pair known as Emble and Semble. History Several months prior to the story of Code of Princess, Liongate(previously known as Schwartz Dunkelheit de Lux) had left DeLuxuia without saying a word in order to investigate the actions of Queen Distiny, who appeared to have the powers of a god. After pledging his allegiance to Distiny, he later discovered that Distiny is under the influence of Distille, a fallen angel of legend that nearly caused the destruction of the world before being defeated in a seven day battle. However, Distiny caught on to Liongate's trick and brainwashed him with "The Guardian Code" to act as a true loyal servant. In the events of Code of Princess, Zozo met the brainwashed Liongate early on in the Graveyard before the beginning of "Zombie Sighting", yet the party itself does not encounter Liongate until "The Empyrean Stone", where he is fought as a boss. "The Guardian Code" controlling Liongate immediately emerges from his unconscious body in the next quest "Possession" and is defeated by the party, breaking Distiny's hold over Liongate. Freed from Distiny, Liongate informs the party about the planned ressurection of Distille and that destroying the Empyrean Stone will erase all magic and monsters from the world, presumably causing a catastrophic collapse in society. He then joins the party to fight against Queen Distiny, but is not playable until the "Eclipse Calibur" Bonus Quest is cleared. During "A Thousand Years...", Liongate warns Solange about the affects of the Empyrean Stone's destruction once more, but whether Solange leaves or destroys the stone is up to the player. If it is destroyed, Liongate agrees with everyone to stay with Solange and help her rule DeLuxia. However, if the stone is spared, Liongate will agree to look after DeLuxia while the group searches for Zozo's real body. Before leaving, Liongate gives Solange a hug and tells her to put on "normal clothes", but Solange refuses, states that what she's wearing is a designer gown, and knocks Liongate away(prompting Ali to remind Solange to swing from her hips next time for more damage). Appearance Liongate wears a blue tunic with light blue stripes near the bottom and yellow outlines covering the borders, a white cravat, large blue gauntlets with spikes, large blue boots that reach to his knees and are also adorned with spikes, a brown leather scabbard for his weapon Eclipse Calibur, and a metalic mask that hides his identity. However, the mask is destroyed when Liongate intercepts Solange's attack on the Empyrean Stone. Liongate has silver hair, pale skin, and an unknown scar on his left eye. The irises of his eyes are grey, but appear red while under Queen Distiny's control. His alternate costume has his blue clothing turned red, his hair now blonde, and his gauntlets and boots are black. Playstyle Liongate has a high power level at the start like Solange, but his attacks and movement are much more quicker. He is also able to use fire and lightning based magic as special combos for weak and strong attacks. null null